leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lampent (Pokémon)
|} |ndex=608 |udex=114 |u2dex=191 |karea=Mountain |kdex=066 |height-ftin=2'00" |height-m=0.6 |weight-lbs=28.7 |weight-kg=13.0 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Amorphous |eggcycles=20 |expyield=130 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=Black |catchrate=90 |evtotal=2 |evsa=2 |body=04 |pokefordex=lampent |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Lampent (Japanese: ランプラー Lampler) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 41 and evolves into when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Lampent has a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a , with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers. It floats through the air to move. Lampent can sense when someone is about to die, whom it visits and steals the spirit from the person's body. Though most often found in deep forests, it wanders through cities and hangs around near hospitals to absorb the spirits of the fallen. It uses the spirits it has absorbed to fuel its fire. On occasion, it has been known to work with to lead people to the Ghost World while stealing life energy. In the anime Major appearances Lampent debuted in A Venipede Stampede!, under the ownership of Trip. He used it to try to help stop a swarm of from taking over Castelia City. A Lampent appeared in Scare at the Litwick Mansion! as the leader of a quartet of . They tried to take , , and to the Ghost World. Minor appearances Multiple Lampent appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. A Lampent made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Lampent appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. Five s' Lampent appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one appearing in a flashback. A Lampent appeared in SM094 as an illusion created by a . Pokédex entries . Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick leading people and Pokémon to the Ghost World while stealing their life energy.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Lampent appeared in Unraveling Mysteries and Dream a Little Dream. Rood used a Lampent during his battle at the against the Trainers who were helping rescue the captured Gym Leaders in Triple Threat. Prior to Mr. Perfect, 's Litwick evolved into a Lampent. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hauntyard: Misty Edgewater, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Ignis, Spectra}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Miragesands (1F-29F) , Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 3}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 122 Nacht Carnival: Stage 539}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10|‡|'}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- that coordinated, and they reaffirmed their determination to follow him. }} |- when its Attack is 84 or higher Evolves into when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Dusk Stone | |link='Kanbei', , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=608 |name2=Lampent |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=609 |name3=Chandelure |type1-3=Ghost |type2-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Lampent represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Lampent is a combination of (a blue, black, or purple-fire associated with ghosts and , equivalent to the western ) and an . Name origin Lampent may be a combination of ''lamp and lambent (softly glowing, with connotations of otherworldliness) or (to feel sorrow or regret). It may also refer to lament (to feel sorrow or grief), a corruption of rampant (to be violent), bent (referring to Lampent's bent arms), or entity (based on Lampent's supernatural origins). It may also involve pent (to be trapped). Lampler is derived from lamp. In other languages and |es=Lampent|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Laternecto|demeaning=From and ectoplasm |it=Lampent|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=램프라 Lampler|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=燈火幽靈 / 灯火幽灵 Dēnghuǒyōulíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Лампент Lampent|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dusk Stone de:Laternecto es:Lampent fr:Mélancolux it:Lampent ja:ランプラー zh:灯火幽灵